Mr Online, Please Call Me!
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Kisah seorang pengantar makanan online yang terjebak dengan seorang 'Leader Gilrband'. Pertemuan yang didamba menjadi tidak terduga!


Mr. Online, Please Call Me!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, matahari bersinar terik. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang hampir memenuhi daratan kota metropolitan; Konoha tersebut membuat hawa panas serasa terjerembap. Efek rumah kaca meningkat. Manusia-manusia kepanasan.

Dahaga begitu menyiksa. Tetesan demi tetesan keringat turun hingga membasahi perpotongan dagu.

Uangnya telah tandas. Satu peser koin bahkan tidak tersemat di sana; di dompet mahalnya.

Pria itu meneguk ludah, menyeka keringat sambil sesekali menengadah; menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sorot terik matahari menyorot. Ia berusaha menghalau agar tidak terlalu menyakiti mata. Membuat semua orang berubah menjadi hitam di mata, "Hausnya ..."

"Pasti si tua bangka itu sedang tertawa. Aku yakin hidungnya sedang kembang kempis sekarang, _khe_ ..." pria itu meludah. Memijit hidungnya yang mulai terasa geli.

Ia harus bertahan hidup di antara kerasnya kehidupan kota.

"Apa-apaan anak ini!" seorang pejalan kaki tiba-tiba mengumpat. Seorang pengemis baru saja menyodorkan mangkuk; meminta belas kasihan. Tetapi bukan diberi anak itu malah mendapatkan makian. Sebuah tendangan pun ia rasakan, mangkuk kecilnya terpental cukup jauh. Mengundang perhatian banyak orang, tidak terkecuali pria tadi, "Hajar, dasar bodoh!"

Pria itu mendengus. Sedikit gemas dengan sikap sang pengemis.

Suasana cukup menegangkan. Banyak mata menatap ke arah sang pengemis tersebut.

"Apa yang mereka lihat? Apa dipermalukan adalah tontonan menarik?" Pria tadi berdecap tetapi tidak melakukan tindakan.

Lima menit lengang.

Pria tadi mengusap mata setelah menguap lebar-lebar. Mengalihkan kantuk, mata safirnya bergulir ke sana-kemari.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berdiri jauh di depan. Menatap sang pengemis cukup lama sebelum beranjak ke tepi jalan. Menekan layar sentuh pada ponsel pintar beberapa kali.

" _Ojek?_ " sapa pengendara motor; mengenakan jaket suit hitam bermotif biru, bertuliskan _'YoJek'_

Gadis itu pun naik.

"Pesan _ojek toh._ "

Ia kembali menguap. Hampir saja tertidur kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba matanya melihat gadis berambut panjang tadi kembali. Menghampiri sang pengemis, memberikan satu kantung makanan cepat saji dari restoran ternama dan segepok uang.

Safirnya hampir meloncat dari tempat. Ia bahkan tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Pulanglah dan bagi dengan keluargamu. Jangan mengemis lagi, _okey_?" gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

 **Degh ...**

.

 **Konoha, 19 April 2018**

Hari ini adalah tepat satu tahun ia bekerja. Mengadu nasib menjadi seorang pegawai di restoran cepat saji; mengantar pesanan Online.

Menyematkan headset di telinga, ia menunggu mi kacang hitam selesai dibuat.

Suara indah personil BLACKWHITE mengalun merdu. Kepalanya ikut bergoyang seiring irama musik, "Setelah ini adalah bagiannya,"

"Naruto!" headset buru-buru ia lepas. Sedikit mengeluh karena ia melewatkan bagian penting dari grup idolanya.

"Telinga jangan terlalu sering disumpal, kebiasaan!" Pria bernama Teuchi memperingati.

Berbekal motor matic bekas keluaran tahun 2014 yang ia beli secara kredit, Naruto mengantar pesanan. _GPS_ pada ponsel yang ia letakkan di depan membuatnya mudah mengetahui jalan yang harus dilalui.

Di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa Naruto berhenti. Ia memastikan berkali-kali bahwa itu adalah tempat yang benar. Pasalnya rumah itu terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota dan tidak memiliki tetangga.

Naruto meneguk ludah kasar; berharap bukan hantu yang memesan.

 **Ting tong ...**

"Siapa?" sebuah suara menyahut dari interkom.

"Mi kacang hitam sudah sampai, di mana aku bisa letakkan?" tanya Naruto; mendekatkan wajah ke arah interkom.

" _Hei_... pesanan kita datang. Hinata, kau yang ambil!" perintah seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada sahabatnya yang duduk di jendela; memakan sekantung potato.

Hinata meloncat dari tempat. Menjilat sisa rempahan potato dari jari-jemari sebelum menyambar dompet yang ia letakkan secara asal.

"Jaketmu ..." bisik temannya yang lain; seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Hinata berbalik. Mengambil jaket hitam bertudung yang kemudian ia kenakan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Seorang gadis menuruni anak tangga. Sosoknya yang mengenakan jaket bertudung merah, membuat Naruto mengernyit— _orang aneh mana yang mengenakan jaket seperti itu di bawah matahari terik—_ batinnya.

 **Ceklek**

Hinata membuka gerbang. Mengambil pesanan dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang, "Nona ... uangnya terlalu banyak. Aku tidak punya kembalian."

Hinata berhenti sejenak. Masih dengan menunduk, gadis itu kembali mendekat. Sangat dekat hingga Naruto harus mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang; menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak mengimpitnya.

Hinata pun berbisik, "Aku akan memesan lagi besok dan besoknya lagi, jadi kau bisa menyimpannya dulu. Kau ... mengerti?"

Naruto meneguk ludah; mengangguk paham.

Hinata melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menetralkan debaran jantung, "Dasar, _wong edan!_ " umpatnya.

Malamnya. Naruto pulang setelah delapan jam bekerja. Malam ini ia ada janji dengan temannya, Sai di sebuah Diskotek. Sai mengatakan, ada lowongan di sana. Membayangkan mendapat gaji lebih, Naruto tersenyum. Tiket VVIP BLAKWHITE sudah di depan mata.

Suara dentuman musik terdengar. Naruto menyumpal telinga dengan kedua jari. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Apalagi di kota. Terasa lebih mengerikan. Ia heran bagaimana bisa ia sering menghabiskan waktu di sana dulu.

Sai melambai.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" tanya Sai saat Naruto sudah duduk di konter bar.

"Hanya mengantar minuman dan makanan saja, bukan?" Naruto memastikan.

"Kalau kau bisa membuat minuman maka akan lebih baik."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang, "Berapa bayaran menjadi seorang Bartender?" safirnya memicing.

Sai menunjukkan dua jari. Naruto terperangah. Kalau begitu hanya dalam dua minggu ia bisa membeli tiket paling depan, "Setuju!"

"Kau bisa bekerja malam ini juga karena kami memang kekurangan orang. Aku akan mengatakan pada manajer," Sai pamit; menyerahkan pekerjaannya sebentar pada Naruto.

" _Hei ..._ Hinata, bisakah kita pulang? Kalau sampai manajer tahu kau akan habis!" bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang; mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Lagi pula, dia tidak mungkin ada di sini."

Gadis berambut merah muda menambahkan. Jujur, ia sedikit jengah dengan sikap Hinata yang satu ini; keras kepala.

Hinata yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam; _jeans_ , jaket, dan topi hitam yang menyembunyikan rambut panjangnya, seolah menulikan pendengaran. Orang itu harus ia temukan.

Naruto menyelesaikan racikan minuman pertamanya. Sai lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan.

Mata Hinata memicing; mencari sosok berambut putih yang sudah menghilang sejak dua minggu. Tidak ada kabar, padahal Hinata tahu kalau dia sudah berada di Jepang. Teman satu grupnya juga mengatakan kalau dia tidak sedang dalam proses _Shooting Drama._

Suara musik berganti. Sang _DJ_ memutar lagu yang membuat manusia-manusia itu lebih bersemangat. Menggoyangkan tubuh dan menari tanpa tahu malu.

Hinata memandang jijik. Tepat saat itu, ia melihat orang itu; menari dengan ditemani seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan pakaian minim.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Plak**

"Sialan! Apa yang kau—"

"Hime?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Hime, ular putih sialan!"

"Hime ... aku bisa jelaskan," sang pria beralasan.

"Jadi ini yang kau sebut _Shooting Drama?_ Lucu sekali!" Hinata mendengus.

"Hime—"

 **Plak**

Pria berambut putih itu tertawa; mengusap sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah, "Hinata ... jangan membuatku marah, terutama dengan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan."

"Memang aku melakukan apa?"

Pria itu tertawa lantas mendekat, "Wajahku!" tudingnya tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata menyingkirkan tangan itu dengan santai, membuat kedua teman satu grupnya merinding. Mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Sai telah datang. Pria itu memberikan satu set seragam pada Naruto.

Baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju ke konter bar, Sai sudah memberinya satu nampan minuman, " _Hei_ ... kau bilang aku jadi Bartender!" protes Naruto.

"Tidak ada waktu, cepat-cepat!"

Sambil menghela napas, Naruto mengikuti perintah; demi tiket BLACKWHITE, demi Hinata-nya, gadis pujaannya.

Hinata dan pria berambut putih bersitegang. Bahkan pakaian pria itu sudah tidak layak. Hinata benar-benar melayangkan tinjunya. Leader BLACKWHITE itu tidak main-main.

"Kau yakin mau putus? Aku bisa mengadukanmu ke agensi dan namamu akan ada di halaman utama pencarian besok pagi juga!"

"Kau pikir aku takut?" Hinata menantang.

Naruto sudah meletakkan minuman terakhir. Ia harus kembali ke tempat Sai secepatnya. Tetapi naas, para pengunjung memadati satu area; tempat perkelahian. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto memilih menerobos. Tiket konser lebih penting daripada apa pun saat ini. Karena bulan-bulan setelahnya grup idola Asia itu akan mengadakan tur ke luar negeri selama 6 bulan penuh. Jadi ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"Permisi ..." Naruto menahan napas. Bau alkohol dan parfum begitu menyengat di indranya, membuat ia sedikit mual.

"Kau banyak bicara, Hinata ..."

Mata ametis Hinata mengedar, ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih untuk menggantikan berita besok pagi. Dan secara kebetulan seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berada di dekatnya; berusaha keluar dari kerumunan, "Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan ini—"

" _Ugh_ ..." Naruto melotot. Sebuah bibir mengunci bibirnya.

Sorak meriah menggema. Kamera di keluarkan. Sementara kedua teman Hinata; Ino dan Sakura menganga. Hinata cari mati!

Pria berambut putih itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Melepas ciuman, Hinata sempat tersenyum miring pada sang mantan kekasih; Toneri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kita lihat berita mana yang paling heboh besok pagi."

Hinata melenggang pergi. Mengabaikan Naruto yang membeku di tempat. Pria itu menutupi bibir. Bibir manisnya telah ternoda. Bibir yang ia persembahkan untuk gadis pujaannya telah dikotori, " _Wong edan!_ " umpatnya.

.

Seharian penuh Naruto tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Pemuda itu sering menggerutu di setiap kesempatan. Bahkan ia sempat membentak kucing di jalanan yang sengaja lewat di depan motornya saat berkendara.

Hari ini lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan pesanan dari tempat yang sama. Membayangkan bertemu gadis bertudung merah kemarin sungguh membuat _mood_ nya semakin buruk.

 **Ting tong ...**

 **Ting tong ...**

 **Ting tong, ting tong ...**

Naruto menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"Masuk! Tidak dikunci!" sahut seseorang di interkom.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "Jangan mengerutkan dahi, aku 'kan bilang masuk!" suara merdu itu terdengar tidak sabar.

Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu. Penghuni bilang tidak dikunci, tetapi tidak mungkin ia masuk begitu saja; sangat tidak sopan.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam. Naruto mengernyit. Penasaran, ia pun menempelkan telinga di daun pintu; mendengarkan lagu apa itu.

 _Illest collaboration_

 _You know who it is_

 _Say BLACKWHITE_

 _I know you'll be a superstar_

 _So don't you worry where you are end_

 _Shout anata no namae o_

 _We all know and love ..._

 _I know you'll be a superstar_

 _So don't you worry where you are end_

 _Sekushina ni manazashi_

 _We are all fall in love ..._

[Song by Hershe—Superstar]

Naruto terperangah. Baru saja ia hendak mendengar lebih tetapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka hingga membuatnya terjerembap, "Bukankah sudah aku bilang masuk?" suara itu kembali terdengar.

Memegangi hidung yang terantuk lantai, Naruto pun berdiri, "Maafkan aku, silakan mi kacang—"

"KAU!" tuding Hinata dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Sakura yang selesai berlatih mengintip, gadis itu mendekat ke arah pintu dan terperangah melihat sosok Naruto, " _Hoh!_ Kau yang semalam! Yang ki—"

 **Sett ...**

Hinata melotot; meminta Sakura diam.

" _Ehem_ ... letakkan di sana dan cepat pergi dari sini, kami mau berlatih!" ucap Hinata sedikit tersendat; malu dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam.

Naruto meletakkan pesanan itu buru-buru. Wajahnya tidak kalah merah. Hendak melangkah pergi, Hinata kembali memanggil, " _Mr Online_ , yang semalam kau tidak perlu khawatir. Agensi kami sudah mengurusnya. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya," Hinata tersenyum samar; sedikit dipaksakan.

Naruto mengangguk; tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

 **Ceklek ...**

" _Woah!_ Tangkapan besar! Kau mencium pria tampan rupanya, Hinata ..." goda Sakura; gadis itu tengah membuka pesanan, membelah sumpit menjadi dua.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Padahal Hinata yang kukenal tidak pernah mau berciuman, kau bilang ciuman hanya untuk sepasang suami istri. Dan apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" goda Ino.

Hinata menahan napas. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Semalam ia terbakar amarah dan semua itu hanya refleks, kesalahan belaka.

Sementara Naruto, pria itu masih mematung di depan pagar. Memegangi bibir seraya menatap rumah besar itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

.

Hari hari berikutnya, Naruto selalu menanti pesanan dari nomor yang sama. Tetapi sayang, tidak ada panggilan. Nomor itu juga tidak aktif setelah ia coba hubungi kembali. Ia bagai raga tanpa jiwa. Lemah, lunglai dan lesu. Hinata menolaknya.

Jadi ketika malam tiba, pria itu memilih absen dari pekerjaan barunya dan menghabiskan beberapa botol sake di kaki lima.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Hinata saat dirinya dikepung. Malam ini ia hanya diminta keluar oleh Sakura; membeli obat nyeri haid yang sialnya cukup jauh dari _Dorm_.

Pria bertubuh kekar itu menyeringai. Melihat Hinata dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Hinata mual. Emosinya sampai di ubun-ubun.

Mencoba melawan, Hinata terkena tendangan di perut. Merasa terpojok, ia membuka ponsel, memanggil panggilan cepat nomor satu; kedai mi kacang merah.

Ponsel Naruto berdering. Dengan malas pria itu meraihnya, "Kedai mi kacang di sini, ada yang mau dipesan?" Naruto sedikit melantur.

"Datang ke tempatku sekarang!"

 **Beep**

Naruto hendak melempar ponsel tetapi ia tahan tatkala melihat lagi siapa pemilik nomor tersebut; Hinata.

"Bibi, ini uangnya!" Naruto beranjak.

"Kalian tahu? polisi akan datang sebentar lagi," ancam Hinata pada preman yang menghadangnya.

Naruto melacak posisi. Hinata berada tidak jauh dari sini. Dan di sebuah gang sepi ia melihat beberapa orang tengah mengerumuni seseorang. Menggeser layar sentuh di ponsel, ia pun membunyikan sebuah nada; sirene polisi.

Para preman itu kalap.

Naruto bersembunyi saat ketiga pria sangar itu keluar dari gang, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto tatkala sudah berada tepat di depan Hinata yang terduduk di tanah.

"Bantu aku berdiri!" pinta Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Naruto meraihnya. Menepuk rambut Hinata pelan dan mengembalikan topi yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Aku lapar," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

" _Eh?_ "

.

Naruto ternganga. Gadis di depannya sungguh luar biasa. Jika di layar ia bergaya bak Idol International, maka di depannya ia bagaikan gadis yang tidak makan satu minggu. Menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen berukuran jumbo, "Aku tambah lagi!" teriaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak! aku tidak baik-baik saja. Jadi biarkan aku menghabiskan satu mangkuk lagi."

"Bukankah Idol dilarang memakan makanan cepat saji?" Naruto memandang Hinata bingung.

"Aturan ada untuk dilanggar, bukan begitu?" ucap Hinata dengan mulut penuh makanan. Dan ketika sebuah ibu jari mengusap bibirnya, Hinata terdiam. Ia berhenti mengunyah makanan begitu saja.

"Kau harus segera pulang. Akan sangat tidak baik Idol sepertimu keluyuran malam-malam sendirian," Naruto menasihati.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, "Kau bisa mengantarku."

"Aku bukan _Ojek Online._ " Naruto menghela napas.

"Aku bayar lebih."

"Aku tidak menerima bayaran uang,"

"Baiklah ... apa maumu?"

"Aku tidak butuh apapaun."

"Bohong!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ya!"

Naruto menghela napas, "Jadi menurutmu, aku butuh apa?"

"Kau ... _kiss_?"

Naruto tergelak, ia bukan pria cabul yang menginginkan ciuman di setiap kesempatan. Sementara Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

.

Sesuai perjanjian, Naruto mengantar mi kacang di setiap kesempatan. Di _Dorm_ , Agensi bahkan tempat pemotretan. Meski bukan Hinata yang makan, Naruto merasa cukup senang. Terlebih bisa melihat idolanya hampir setiap hari.

Pernah Naruto mendapatkan teguran, tetapi Hinata membela. Satu kata dari gadis itu benar-benar mematikan. Bahkan sang Direktur pemilik agensi bungkam seketika.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pengganti model pria?" tanya sang Direktur; Maito Guy pada manajer BlackWhite, Sizune.

"Belum, Direktur. Dan untuk sekarang belum ada lagi yang cocok memerankan karakter ini," jelas Shizune.

"Pengambilan video akan dilakukan lusa. Jika tidak tur terpaksa diundur."

Guy memijit pelipis. Semua gara-gara ulah Hinata. Pihak agensi Toneri menolak menerima pekerjaan tersebut karena keributan di Bar beberapa minggu lalu.

"Mi kacang merah ..." Naruto datang membawa pesanan yang kebetulan dipesan oleh para kru dan agensi BlackWhite.

Mendekat ke arah Shizune dan Guy, Naruto memberikan pesanan, "Silakan ..."

Guy menerima pesanan tersebut dengan acuh. Jujur saja, ia jengah dengan kedatangan pria pengantar makanan tersebut.

 **Sett**

Guy menarik tangan Naruto. Memerhatikan detail wajah pengantar pesanan tersebut. Naruto rupawan dengan kulit eksotis. Memiliki hidung mancung dan bibir tipis. Kontur wajahnya pun pas dan postur tubuhnya cukup bagus. Guy memicing; menerawang apa yang ada di balik kaos lusuh bertuliskan _Teuchi Mi, 021xxx._

"Buka bajumu!" perintah Guy.

Naruto menarik tangan. Pria itu melindungi diri sambil membatin, _"Wong Edan!"_

"Shizune, buka bajunya!" perintah Guy mutlak.

Terjadi kegaduhan di tempat pemotretan. Suara Naruto menggelegar. Pria itu benar-benar tidak suka tubuhnya disentuh orang lain.

Para Kru berkumpul; terpana akan pemandangan di depan. Bagaimana tidak, pria pengantar makanan Online itu ternyata rupawan. Lihatlah tubuh indah atletik itu.

Naruto berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian atas yang sayangnya gagal. Bahkan dengan berani Shizune mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah ia sisir rapi dan diberi _Tancho_ demi bertemu Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hinata saat ia bersama grupnya sudah selesai berias. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah kerumunan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Naruto yang setengah telanjang.

Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Tidak buruk, bukan? Untuk ukuran seorang pengantar makanan. Tinggal poles sedikit dan kita bisa pekerjakan untuk _MV._ "

Shizune mengangguk dramatis.

.

Kamarnya sepi, pengap. Bungkus makanan tergeletak di mana-mana. Naruto sedang dalam hari libur. Ia termenung di depan televisi sambil melihat siaran ulang acara musik yang menampilkan grup idolanya.

Hari ini ia tidak bisa melihat Hinata. Tidak ada panggilan dari gadis itu berarti ia memang tidak bisa bertemu. Naruto menunduk. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar gadis itu tahu kalau ia menyukainya.

Artis dan pengantar makanan Online.

Mustahil.

Naruto rebahan di lantai. Melihat pesan yang Hinata kirimkan beberapa hari ini. Tidak ada percakapan berarti di sana. Hinata hanya menulis pesan singkat tanpa pernah bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Sementara di acara musik. Setelah siaran. Hinata melihat ponsel; tidak ada notifikasi pesan. Naruto tidak menghubungi.

"Menanti pesan, _eh?_ " goda Ino yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan.

Hinata buru-buru menyembunyikan ponsel, mengembalikan ekspresinya, "Jangan asal bicara!"

"Kenapa tidak hubungi dulu? Biasanya kau yang memintanya datang untuk mengantar makanan."

Sakura ikut bicara.

"Dia libur. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Dia pasti sangat malu."

Sakura mendekat dengan senyum aneh, "Kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya?"

Hinata tertohok. Sadar apa yang sudah ia ucapkan.

" _Mr. Online, please call me!_ " Sakura mengangkat tangan seperti sedang menelfon. Menggoda Hinata habis-habisan.

Hari terakhir sebelum pembuatan musik video BlackWhite. Naruto datang ke agensi untuk menemui sang Direktur. Pria itu menyetujui tawaran yang mereka ajukan dengan syarat; diberikan tiket _VVIP BlackWhite._

Guy tergelak dengan syarat yang Naruto ajukan. Menurutnya itu terlalu mudah, "Kau bisa mendapatkan lebih. Seperti makan malam bersama Hinata."

Naruto berbinar, ia tidak terpikir sampai sana, "Bisa?"

"Tentu saja! Hinata tidak akan menolak asalkan kau mau bekerja keras membuat musik video bersama."

Dan video musik pun digarap. Lagu kali ini bertema cinta dua orang sahabat lama yang terpisah jarak. Mereka saling cinta, peduli tetapi tidak bisa mengungkapkan. Berpikir jika cinta bisa merusak pertemanan. Dan pertemuan terakhir mereka terjadi di kala hujan.

 _Take_ pertama diambil di sebuah restoran. Hinata duduk termenung sambil menikmati kopi hangat. Membayangkan bagaimana ia dulu menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatnya pada jaman sekolah.

" _Cut!_ "

"Hinata, ganti pakaianmu dengan seragam yang sudah disediakan."

Masuk ke ruang ganti, Hinata terkejut dengan Naruto yang sudah siap. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas sekolah hitam tanpa dasi. Rambutnya di sisir acak ke belakang. Menatap pantulan diri di depan cermin. Naruto tampak tidak yakin dengan penampilannya sendiri.

"Hinata ... kau di sana? Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini terlalu sempit. Aku rasa ukurannya tidak pas," kata Naruto.

Hinata terkekeh, "Tidak salah ukuran. Badanmu saja yang terlalu besar!" cibirnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak tertawa? Ini benar-benar sesak. Bagaimana kalau sampai sobek?" Naruto mulai panik.

"Tentu kau harus menggantinya!"

"..."

Hinata berhenti tertawa. Gadis itu memasang wajah serius lantas mendekat; mengkodekan Naruto untuk menunduk. Hinata pun berbisik, "Jangan khawatir, Naruto- _kun ..._ tidak mahal. Hanya 5000 Yen saja."

Naruto melotot seraya menoleh, "Ap—"

 **Cuph**

Keduanya diam. Baru saja, secara tidak sengaja Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata.

Dua menit lengang. Keduanya belum ada yang bergerak. Saling mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto menarik diri. Pria itu salah tingkah, "Aku rasa di sini panas. Aku mau keluar dulu."

 _Apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan?—_ tanya Hinata dalam hati. Sesungguhnya gadis itu terkejut. Bahkan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

 _Take_ selanjutnya. Sutradara meminta Hinata dan Naruto bercakap-cakap seperti biasa. Tidak ada teks tertulis. Mereka harus berimprovisasi. Tidak akan ada suara yang direkam, hanya adegan antara kedua sahabat dekat di dalam restoran.

Naruto masih salah tingkah. Pria itu duduk tidak nyaman di kursi. Sesekali melirik ponsel dan meminum jus jeruk dengan cara yang sangat kikuk. Mengundang gelak tawa Hinata. Naruto sungguh profesional. Pria itu tidak grogi di depan kamera.

"Naruto- _kun ..._ "

" _Uhuk!_ " Naruto tersedak. Ia tidak biasa dipanggil dengan _suffix –kun_ terlebih oleh Hinata. Membuat ia teringat kembali akan kecupan beberapa menit lalu.

Hinata mengambilkan tisu, mengelap sekitar mulut Naruto dengan lembut.

Terpana, Naruto mengerti jika ini hanya di depan kamera, tetapi Hinata benar-benar melakukan seperti sungguhan. Membuat dadanya berdesir tidak nyaman.

Spontan Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata, menajamkan mata safir bak kilauan samudranya hingga menembus ametis di depan.

Keduanya diam membisu.

" _Cut!_ "

"Kerja bagus, Hinata, Naruto ..." puji sang sutradara.

Adegan demi adegan dilakukan. Termasuk ketika Naruto menunggu Hinata di kala hujan. Sesuai naskah, Naruto menunggu di malam Valentine. Membawa sebungkus coklat dan bunga di depan Tokyo Tower.

Menggerakkan pelan kaki kanan, sesekali Naruto melirik. Mencari sosok berambut panjang keunguan.

Para pejalan kaki berlalu lalang, memperjelas betapa bodohnya ia; menunggu tanpa jawaban pasti. Hinata bahkan tidak membalas pesan yang ia kirim. Bahkan ketika malam menyapa dan air mengguyur deras, Naruto masih mematung di sana.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti untuk pengambilan video selanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Kali ini di bandara. Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto. Gadis itu sempat terseok berkali-kali. Mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya yang mengejar di belakang.

 _Take_ ke-sekian. Hinata dewasa pulang setelah bekerja seharian. Memasuki apartemen yang ia sewa secara murah, ia pun memesan makanan. Mi kacang merah langganannya.

Bel berbunyi. Sedikit mabuk Hinata membukanya. Gadis itu mengangguk, memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada pengantar makanan Online. Tetapi alih-alih pergi, sang pengantar makanan itu menahan laju pintu, "Aku ... merindukanmu."

Begitulah yang Hinata dengar sebelum pintu kembali ditutup.

Hari-hari setelahnya. Hinata sering menemukan bingkisan atau apa pun yang bahkan tidak ia pesan. Penasaran, ia menghubungi nomor yang terselip di sela-sela karangan mawar merah tetapi tidak menyambung. Seseorang itu menipunya. Kesal, hari berikutnya Hinata membuang semua hadiah itu. Bahkan ia mengabaikan ketika ponselnya berdering.

Sebuah pesan baru saja ia terima.

"Besok adalah _take_ terakhir. Aku harap kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik," Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto, memberikan semangat.

 _Take_ terakhir diambil. Hinata termenung di ruang kerja. Surat keputusan pihak HR sudah diberikan. Pemecatan sepihak. Dipanggil di sebuah ruangan oleh sang atasan, Hinata dibiarkan sendiran.

Ruang itu adalah ruang rapat yang biasa ia gunakan. Dilengkapi dengan sebuah dinding _teleconference._

 **Beep ...**

Dinding itu tiba-tiba bergeser. Berkedip pelan sebelum memunculkan sebuah video dengan tulisan— _apa kau ingat aku?_

Sebuah _slide_ diputar. Hinata membulatkan mata. Beberapa potret lama tentang dirinya di masa-masa sekolah menengah atas. Semua lengkap. Senyum, canda, tawa, amarah bahkan saat paling memalukan ada di sana. Diabadikan ke dalam sebuah foto yang bahkan sudah hampir memudar warnanya.

Hinata menahan napas. Ia tahu siapa yang membuat itu, "Kau mengingatku?" sebuah suara terdengar dari sana.

"Kau bahkan membuang semua pemberianku, kejam sekali."

Suara itu tertawa.

"Hidungmu terlihat sangat besar jika dilihat dari sini, Hinata ..." suara itu tiba-tiba mencibir. Hinata menyembunyikan hidung kecilnya.

"Naruto, kau 'kah itu?" tebak Hinata.

"Kenapa yakin sekali?" suara itu bertanya.

"Tidak ada orang usil di dunia ini yang mengirim sekotak penuh kupon ramen kecuali kau!" Hinata tertawa sumbang. Jujur, ia merindukan Naruto. Pemuda yang kini sudah menjadi seorang pria.

"Aku akan muncul di hadapanmu jika kau mau menungguku."

Slide terakhir diputar, bertuliskan— _tunggu dan aku akan datang untuk meminangmu._

" _Cut!_ "

Pengambilan video selesai dilakukan. Semua bertepuk tangan meriah. Bahkan sang Direktur ikut terharu, tidak menyangka jika si pengantar makanan Online bisa menghidupkan suasana di setiap _take_ yang dilakukan.

Sesuai perjanjian, Guy memberikan tiket konser dan sebuah undangan makan malam bersama Hinata. Naruto menangis haru. Ia tidak menyangka tiket dengan nomor duduk satu terpampang jelas di depan mata.

Berias diri di depan kaca, Naruto memastikan penampilannya tidak cacat. Bahkan ia menyisir rambut berkali-kali yang ia oleskan _Tancho_ mujarab pemberian Kiba. Membuat rambutnya terlihat lebih kekinian. Satu sentuhan lagi maka ia akan menjadi sangat sempurna.

Naruto menggeledah laci. Tidak menemukan parfum kebanggaan. Ia yakin masih sisa beberapa mili untuk ia gunakan di hari ini. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa pun.

"Naruto ... tidakkah kau mencium sesuatu?" tanya Hinata saat keduanya berada di restoran mahal tempat makan malam.

"Tidak. Memangnya apa?" Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka mengganti pengharum ruangan. Setahuku sebelumnya tidak seperti ini," Hinata menggeleng pelan. Tidak sadar jika apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan menohok sosok di depan.

Lain kali Naruto tidak akan menggunakannya.

"Naruto ... setelah konserku di Jepang, sebelum keberangkatan, apa kau punya waktu?" Hinata bertanya dengan waswas.

"Setelah pulang kerja, kenapa?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Hinata lagi dan Naruto mengangguk, menyetujui.

Tetapi apa yang diharapkan tidak seindah itu. Sebelum konser Hinata, tiba-tiba beberapa orang berpakaian hitam menyergap Naruto. Membawa ia ke dalam mobil dan menghempaskan di sebuah lantai kayu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentak Naruto. Pasalnya ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Matanya ditutupi dengan penutup kain.

"Pengantar makanan Online, _eh?_ " seseorang mencibir.

Naruto tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Sementara di panggung, Hinata gelisah. Ponsel Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun pesan yang dibalas.

Sebuah layar dihidupkan. Naruto dipaksa menghadap, melihat gadis pujaan hatinya tampil. Membawakan lagu debut mereka berjudul _Superstar._

"Jadi gadis itu?" tanya seorang pria berambut serupa. Memakai kimono dengan bagian dada yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Apa yang Ayah inginkan?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Putra Ayah sudah tumbuh dewasa. Sudah bukan saatnya kau bersenang-senang dan menjadi pengantar makanan Online. Kau harus mewarisi bisnis Ayah!" ucap sang ayah, Namikaze Minato tegas.

.

Enam bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Hinata dan anggota grupnya, BlackWhite pulang setelah melakukan tur di berbagai negara. Baru saja keluar dari bandara, ia menemukan seseorang berpakaian hitam menghadang. Meminta Hinata untuk ikut bersama mereka.

Di bawa di sebuah pedalaman, Hinata cukup waswas. Bagaimana pun ia sendirian. Tidak ada yang menemani karena dua orang itu mengeluarkan surat izin resmi dari Agensi.

Duduk dengan gelisah, sesekali Hinata menatap ke depan. Seseorang berwajah serupa dengan Naruto duduk dengan angkuh. Beberapa orang menjaga di kedua belah sisi bak ajudan.

"Kau Hinata?" tanya orang itu.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah lancang. Aku seperti ini karena terpaksa, jangan salahkan aku," pria itu mengangguk dramatis.

 **Srett ...**

"Ayah, kandang sapinya sudah aku bersihkan. Aku juga sudah selesai memeras susu. Jadi bolehkah aku pergi?" tanya Naruto seraya membuka pintu.

" _Eh?_ "

" _Mr. Online!_ " pekik Hinata.

 **Brakh**

Naruto menutup pintu. Pria itu berlari menjauh. Sangat memalukan jika Hinata melihatnya kotor seperti ini. Padahal ini baru enam bulan, dan ia masih dalam kontrak. Sang ayah membodohinya.

" _Hei,_ tunggu aku!" teriak Hinata.

Diabaikan. Naruto berlari semakin kencang. Membuat leader grup BlackWhite itu harus mengerahkan tenaga ekstra. Dan ketika sudah dekat, ia pun membegal kaki Naruto.

"Ke mana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kau bahkan tidak membalas pesanku. Membuatku menunggu sampai akar hampir tumbuh di kakiku, _huh?!_ " teriak Hinata.

Naruto mengusap hidung, "Kenapa aku harus menghubungimu? Aku bahkan sudah tidak bekerja menjadi pengantar Online, bukan?"

"Itu ... itu ka-karena ..." Hinata tergagap.

" _Hei,_ tidak bisakah kau tidak bertanya saat aku bertanya?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Setahuku tidak ada kamus yang menjelaskan hal itu," Naruto memicing tidak suka.

"Baiklah, terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan, _Mr. Online!_ "

Hinata melemparkan sebuah album berjudul _On Rainy Days—Remake By BlackWhite,_ sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Membalik album tersebut, mata Naruto membola melihat sebaris kalimat yang tercetak jelas di halaman belakang.

 _Lagu ini dipersembahkan untuk seseorang yang datang di saat panggilan menyapa. Berharap bait demi bait bisa menyentuh hatinya yang sulit menerjemahkan—Hinata BlackWhite._

Tersadar, Naruto pun mengejar. Tidak peduli seperti apa dia dan bagaimana penampilannya. Yang ia tahu adalah, Hinata memberikan peluang. Memberi izin untuk pria sepertinya merambah masuk ke dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

Hai Mina-san ...

Ini adalah re-publish cerita NHFD Nao beberapa waktu lalu. Akhirnya sempat re-publish juga.

Terima kasih untuk hanaamj yang sudah memberikan tema. Nao jadi belajar banyak. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Pertama kalinya ikut NHFD, Nao rasa sangat sulit. Cerita ini hampir saja berbelok ke Hurt. Tetapi setelah menampar diri berkali-kali, akhirnya Nao sadar dan bisa menyelesaikan sebelum batasan waktu.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, terima kasih untuk yang sudah singgah.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


End file.
